Once Upon A December
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Eriol has lost his memory because of a magical war his family has started years ago, and now a song plays upon his memory, a voice he barely remembers, and a loving feeling that keeps on haunting him [ET] taken from the somg in Anastasia... enjoy! RR!
1. Default Chapter

**Once Upon A December**

**By: Eina**

* * *

Summary: Eriol has lost his memory because of a magical war his family has started years ago, and now a song plays upon his memory, a voice he barely remembers, and a loving feeling that keeps on haunting him ET

* * *

A/N: Yay! A new ficcie! ET! Lalalalalalalalalalala!!!! Once Upon A December is a song popularized by Deana Carter and was used in my fave movie, Anastasia. I know, it sounds a bit childish.... But I can't help but fall in love with it.... Lalalalalalalalalalala!!!

Off to hoppity, hoppity hop world now.... Woosh!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**A Memory Someone Never Forgets**

Again with that dream, he laughed. He sat on his bed, which made his back hurt badly. But beggars can't be choosers, right? Ever since, he was adopted by the Kinomoto's, he has been dreaming about a ball with happy people and a girl that was very beautiful. She was singing that song... that very beautiful melody...

_Dancing bears,   
Painted wings   
Things I almost remember   
And a song someone sings   
Once upon a December _

But who was she? He sighed and tried to reminisce the beautiful face he had been dreaming for 10 years, now. She was very beautiful. Her skin was pale as his and her eyes were of a beautiful shade of blue. He was pretty sure that it was azure, as he tried to make the image more vivid. She had raven locks that were neatly braided but had some loose locks that framed her pale face.

"Eriol?" A familiar voice greeted him, "Are you awake?"

He looked up. It was Sakura. "Hey." He smiled. "Do you need me to do something?" He added quickly.

"Don't be silly." Sakura laughed and wondered why, after 10 years of staying with them, Eriol still didn't treat them as family.

"Oh... what is it then?" Eriol asked politely. He treated Sakura as her younger sister and cared for her more than she even knows. But he didn't want to show it. What if the same thing that happened to his old family, happen to his foster family. Could he handle it, again?

"I have something to show you." Sakura said excitedly. "I thought _it_ could help you, because Touya said that you looked exactly like _him_." She added jumpily.

"What?" Eriol asked eagerly. The Kinomoto's were very supportive in helping him to find his true family.

Sakura snickered. "Just get dress and come to the living room. You'll be surprised."

"Ok, if you say so." Eriol smiled.

**- Kinomoto Living Room -**

"Hey Sakura, Eriol's here." Touya said grumpily as he turned on the television.

"Good, I just love that documentary." Sakura said excitedly, again.

"I thought you didn't like those?" Eriol asked.

"She does hate those kind of shows, I think she's intrigued by it." Touya laughed as he placed the VCD in the player. "Are you going to stand there for thirty minutes?"

Eriol shook his head as he sat down beside Sakura. The show was starting... wait... that tune... it was like the tune in his dream...

"I _love_ that song!" Sakura said as she hummed with the song, "It's called Once Upon A December." She added.

"Quiet." Touya grunted. "I'm watching."

Sakura glared at her. "Fine."

Eriol watched the documentary eagerly. It was about a European family that was said to vanish because of a so-called magical war. It sounded rubbish but every member of the family seemed so familiar to him...

_Someone holds me safe and warm   
Horses prance through a silver storm   
Figures dancing gracefully   
Across my memory... _

The musical version Once Upon A December played in the background as they introduced every member of the family.

"Watch carefully." Told Sakura, increasing the volume of the speakers of the television.

_And the last and youngest member of the magical clan_, told the narrator with a bored voice. He could've slept throughout the documentary if the song didn't play on the background, Eriol thought. A picture flashed in the screen. The boy looked very familiar.

Sakura paused the video and stood up staring at Eriol. "Onichan." She glared at Touya, "Look closely, he does look like Eriol! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I am not blind." Touya laughed, "Give me one characteristic that is similar to his, _dear sister_."

"Fine!" Sakura grunted as she again stared at Eriol.

"They have the same color of eyes!"

"And?"

"What 'and'?" Sakura asked furiously. "You told me that I should give you _one_ characteristic!"

"I changed my mind." Touya sniggered.

"No wonder why there are no girls that are attracted to you!" Sakura laughed.

"On the contrary Sakura-chan, there are many girls in our grade that keeps on talking about Touya... I can't imagine why you fail to recognize that." Said Eriol, who looked very innocent at that time.

Sakura didn't know what to say. As usual, Eriol was right and again, he had every right to correct her, being a friend and a brother.

"Fine." Sakura sighed.

"I..." Eriol opened his mouth to apologize, but was interrupted by Touya.

"Never mind her." Touya told Eriol, "So _little sister_, give me some more traits."

"They have the same complexion, they have the same hairstyle and the same hair color..." Sakura told them quickly to prevent Touya from interrupting her again, "They are both wearing eyeglasses and my _dear brother_, do you call having the same name a coincidence?" She smiled victoriously.

"The chances are very big to have the same name, Sakura." Eriol said. "Take your name as an example."

"He's right." Touya nodded. "Resume the documentary, then."

_Eriol Hiiragizawa. He was said to be the last descendant of the Reed Clan, and the most powerful in the family. Only few had the chance to get a glimpse on this boy for his parents has kept him inside their manor, for the fear of their son being an outcast in the society. _

_One of these few people was his fiancée, Miss Tomoyo Daidouji _(take note, Sakura never met Tomoyo before in this fic. So technically, they're not best friends here.), _spent most of her time in the company of the boy. People say they liked each other, and probably fell in love with each other, but who can tell,_ The narrator paused to laugh, _For they were a couple of ten year olds?_

"See... that would not be mere coincidence that they both have the same name! What are their parents? College buddies or something?" Sakura, now feeling very irritated, tried to express her point of view.

"Fine. I give up." Touya said with a tone of amusement in his voice. He never thought that Sakura could clearly express her point. "Here." He said handing over a flier to her sister.

"Oh my..."

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked.

"Nothing..." Sakura said breathlessly, "This is amazing! Where did you see this?"

"The local news paper stand." Touya said. "There were many actors who tried their luck to fool the young lady, but they didn't get pass through her. I think she was looking for something..."

"This is great!" Sakura turned her attention now to Eriol who looked very confused.

"What?"

"Do you want to find your family?" Sakura asked excitedly, "Or at least someone like family..." she added.

"Of course..." Eriol nodded.

"Good!" Sakura smiled.

"Huh?"

"We're going to find your family, silly!" Sakura smiled, "It's a good thing she's in Japan."

"Who's she????"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Now you're done reading, look at the lower left corner of your screen and click on the 'go' button near the 'submit review' option. I would be pleased to hear if there were any kinds of grammatical errors and lame parts. But I would be glad to read that you liked my fic! R/R please... 


	2. A Regal Affair

**Once Upon A December**

**By: Eina**

A/N: Stupid Internet connection! Damn prepaid card! Waaaaaaah!!!

Thanks to:

**midnight solitaire**

**Sakura123**

**Requiem Elise **

**CiNnAmOnCoOkiEs**

**K a w a i i – S y a o r a n**

**Arsinen (have you reviewed in any of my fics before???)**

**- **yes, all the songs in that movie are great, I also like Rumour In St. Petersburg… it's kawaii… wow I never thought that many liked Anastasia… hehehe, I have her Genetical family tree in my Biology book… did you know that her family had hemophilia? Her brother was inflicted with it…

**AquaCherry66**- saves AquaCherry66, I have updated!!!! Hope you liked it.

**glued2screen**

**lilaznangel**

- thanks for loving this fic, please tell me if you found something wrong about the second chapter.

And lastly,

**Sheo Darren-** hindi po ako si Jessica(Jess), ako po si Eina…. Anywiez, thanks for reviewing in our fics…. And yes, Tomoyo is here, in fact this chappy is dedicated to her… ;;

If you were wondering why I took the time to thank all of you… welll it's because I am in a good mood… actually I am not, but anyway, I just feel happy today… which is weird because I have 3 research papers to submit… oh and an essay too….

I just remembered the reason, it was because this chappy is too short! I decided to make it longer by doing this!!!! XD

_Italicized text means flashbacks or some other thing… olrayt?_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Regal Affair**

"Lady Tomoyo." A redheaded teenager peeked onto her room.

"Yes? What is it?" Tomoyo asked in a rather tired and irritated voice.

"Uhm… there's another batch of…." Before she could even finish, Tomoyo sighed and grunted,

"Tell them to go back tomorrow." Tomoyo sighed. "I don't want to frustrate myself, today."

"Hmmm… you do have a point." Nakuru smiled and left the room.

After Nakuru left the room, Tomoyo sat down her favorite beanbag and turned on her CD player. The first song was Once Upon A December, her very own version. She heaved a deep sigh and started to talk to herself.

"I cannot believe that I still cannot find him." Tomoyo started. She knew that talking to one's self means that they have somehow managed to snap the thin line between normality and insanity. But she would be willing to go through insanity, and even be willing to be put inside a mental institution just to see the person she loved dearly.

"Aaaah! Damn it! I swear I am going to commit suicide if he does not show up! Maybe, somehow, he'll feel guilty for abandoning me… stupid git…" Unwillingly, she broke into tears. For ten years, she had been waiting for him, for Eriol, to come back and smile at her. She had many suitors, but her heart remained loyal to him, no matter how weird that may sound.

"Tomoyo." The Eriol of ten years ago, the one she remembered and kept dear in her heart for almost a decade smiled at her. The magical war was still going on and everyone relied to Eriol to save their clan… but he didn't want… he wanted to stay with Tomoyo…

"_Yes?" She replied politely. _

"_Please… wait for me…" Eriol begged her._

"_Huh? Where are you gong?" Tomoyo's voice started to tremble. _

"_Just promise to wait for me, ok?" Eriol asked her once more._

"Sure." Tomoyo smiled as though she wasn't going to be hurt dearly.

"Eriol!" She once again started to talk to herself. "Look… I am _patiently_ waiting for you… but I fear that my patience will soon run out… I may have to look for another man…" She was hoping that someone would reply. But that was impossible. She felt stupid. But dreaming for his return can't be bad, or can it?

"Lady Tomoyo, shouting and talking to yourself will do you no good, I assure you of that." Yue, a silver-haired man tried to conceal his laughter. (Wah? Yue? Laughing?)

"Oh… yeah, I know that… it's just that… oh crap!" Tomoyo sighed as she buried her face deeper onto the beanbag. "Could you leave me alone for a while?"

"Certainly." Yue bowed. "But I must remind you that Lord Eriol has instructed me to protect you." He reminded her.

"I am not in danger, Yue." Tomoyo said irritably.

"You are milady." Said Yue. "You are in danger of being placed in a mental institute."

"I have no fears in being there." Tomoyo said courageously. "Maybe, if I were in there, the real Eriol might show up. You know why?"

Yue shrugged.

"Because I am sick and tired of actors going in here saying that they are Eriol!" Tomoyo cried, "I may have to commit suicide."

"One of the reasons why I can't leave you." Yue said once more, "It is my sole duty to protect you… so technically, I cannot let you commit suicide."

Tomoyo glared at her. Why did Eriol give her such a persistent guard? Besides, it is his fault that she was becoming so suicidal.

"Leave." Tomoyo ordered him. "You know I can't kill myself… I cannot even hold a knife facing myself."

"Fair point." Yue nodded, bowed and left the room.

"Ugh! Good riddens!" Tomoyo sighed.

_Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

She held a locket in her hands. She remembered the statement Eriol told her as he placed the necklace around her porcelain neck. He said that only he could open this locket, and if ever they were separated, the locket would glow. That would be the sign that he was the one standing in front of him.

She has been searching for Eriol for the past year, but the locket never glowed nor has she had any signs of Eriol's presence. Japan was her last destination because she heard that a family here adopted Eriol… but the only problem was that they never allowed her to see him because they were never related.

"Maybe he _is_ gone, maybe he doesn't want to see me again…. Maybe… maybe he… maybe he doesn't like me anymore…" Again, Tomoyo broke into tears by these thoughts. She was deeply hurt and knew that the only person who could mend her heart is Eriol… but where could he be?

Kinomoto Residence 

_Someone's crying? Who could that be? Tomoyo?_ These words echoed through Eriol's sleeping mind. Tomoyo? Who was Tomoyo? Why was she crying?

"Tomoyo." Eriol woke up. He now had a vivid image of his past. Of Tomoyo… of his magical being. But who could he talk to? To Sakura? She has always believed in him. But would she believe him, with the nonsense he might be thinking of? Would she think that he was going nuts and would tell him to go to a mental institute or something.

**To Be Continued**

Patty: What are we doing here?

Eina: - shrugs-

Jess- gimme my Hershey's Smores!

Eina: XD

Patty: - confused-

Eina: Please review… I know it is short… so I am now working on the third chapter.


End file.
